User talk:ClickWhirr
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:ClickWhirr page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ALAKTORN (Talk) 23:07, March 27, 2013 Hey, no worries. I'm hardly the one who started this up and don't have much in the way of input as people like ALAKTORN and the others, but welcome aboard, have fun and never be afraid to use the talk pages to get in contact if you need a hand. :) Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 01:09, March 28, 2013 (UTC) http://jbbs.livedoor.jp/news/3185/ This seems to be an interesting link if you can translate it as it seems to be a japanese forum based around the development of the game, or so it seems. Chrome (as in Google) doesn't seem to translate all of it. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 14:16, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Grammar mistakes Hello there i noticed you comment on my edits,of course i understand that it may be annoying but in the other hand you should keep that in mind that not everyone is from United States or any othe English speaking country,in fact i do live in UK but English isnt my first language so would you please keep that in mind? Thank you Safin117 (talk) 15:43, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Of course besides you coment you are welcome to fix any wording/grammar mistakes i do know im making a lot of them Safin117 (talk) 15:53, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello - Hey there! I've noticed you making a few edits, here and there... Quite a lot, actually. Now, we seem to share some interests - anyone who likes Queen(!) and works in Agriculture(!!! What kind? Business agriculture, small-yield..? I don't myself, but it's my dream!) can't be bad. And indeed, I've noticed you make a lot of edits and comments that fix citations, grammar issues, spelling and the like. All very helpful, I'm sure. Nevertheless. You don't appear more intelligent or helpful by insinuating that you are the 'first-grade teacher of the community' or offering pro-tips. Quite a few people here speak English as a secondary language, or are simply more used to conversing informally. Some of us make mistakes unintentionally, or simply use different spellings; and life is often more complicated than the few sentances we know of each other from the net. You choose to correct their mistakes or standardize their language of your own volition, and they owe you nothing for it. I can't and wouldn't tell you to stop - being helpful is great! - but doesn't it seem a little counter-productive to go to a place you ostensibly enjoy spending time and spending the majority of it finding issue with it or others..? Simply my two cents. That being said - you seem to have a lot of energy and drive. Perhaps you'd consider writing a scenario or two some day, hmn? I wouldn't be surprised if you wrote one that made the rockin' world. OldSlashFriend (talk) 08:36, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Uh Where did you get this from? I don't see it anywhere in that conversation. Shadowblade777 (talk) 07:08, August 17, 2013 (UTC)